


Нож (Хавьер)

by Walter_K



Series: Круговое меню [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Castration, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Relationships: Javier Escuella/Bill Williamson
Series: Круговое меню [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648789
Kudos: 8





	Нож (Хавьер)

— Я ведь предупреждал тебя, белый мусор, еще раз ко мне прикоснешься — лишишься семейных ценностей, — шипит Хавьер, запихивая Биллу в рот тряпку. — Предупреждал?

Билл мычит, пытаясь высвободиться, но все тщетно — Хавьер умеет вязать отличные узлы.

— Не слышу, что ты там бормочешь. Ладно. Ну-ка, взглянем.

Он сдергивает с Билла штаны и недовольно морщится.

— М-да. Знаешь, Билл, — Хавьер достает из кобуры и задумчиво рассматривает свой начищенный до блеска нож, — многого ты не потеряешь.

Билл почти визжит, когда Хавьер подносит нож к его яйцам — но тряпка глушит издаваемые им животные звуки.

Хавьер в красках помнит, как кастрировали его дядю и еще четверых работников, а потом скормили причиндалы свиньям.

Помнит, как Билл пытался оттяпать яйца Кирану большими щипцами и как через джинсы сжал пальцы на члене Хавьера, когда снова нажрался, как свинья.

В банде не нужны такие, как он.

Хавьер обхватывает член и яйца Билла одной рукой, и ножом в другой делает одно резкое движение.


End file.
